


Kiss and Makeup

by rainbowtourmaline



Series: Zutara Week 2017 - My Favourite Things [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Dirty Talk, F/M, FYI they are all adults, Fighting, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, Humor, Innuendo, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, Post-War, Secrets, Sexual References, Zutara Week, Zutara Week - Steamy, Zutara Week 2017, mud wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “You mean you want to… Here? ON APPA’S SADDLE?”After Aang puts Toph in the dog house, Zuko and Katara try to help the young couple kiss and makeup - only to reveal a steamy secret.(Note: This fic is not actually M-Rated as nothing explicit happens, but I didn't want to risk it.)





	Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara Week 2017 - Prompt # 3, Steamy. 
> 
> Summary: Post-war and post season 3 fic where Katara and Aang have broken up and found love elsewhere. But Toph gets in trouble with her boyfriend Aang for making a sexy suggestion... Characters have been aged up to make the plot/scenarios presented in this fic suitable for publication. If you're under 16 or grossed out by innuendo or sex jokes then this fic is not for you.

The crickets were singing their beautiful lullaby under the light of the moon, the midnight breeze was flowing through her hair and Aang couldn’t stop laughing like he was still that carefree boy she met when she was 12. The sound never failed to make Toph’s heart flutter in a way she prayed Aang and his new earthbending abilities didn’t notice, even as a fully grown 21-year-old woman.

They had been dating for a couple of months – after Toph finally got the guts to tell Aang how she really felt about him and the pair had been on cloud nine ever since. She had stolen his heart and she thought this was the perfect night to finally steal Aang’s virginity.

“Haha, Toph what are you doing?” he giggled as she reached under his shirt in the middle of their make out session.

“Use your imagination Twinkle Toes.” Toph wiggled her eyebrows as she prowled over him like a wolf-tiger about to bite into its prey.

She paused as Aang’s heart skipped a beat.

“You mean you want to…” Aang gasped and Toph could feel his heart jump start again. “Here? ON APPA’S SADDLE?”

Toph had been expecting Aang’s heart to go as fast as he could run at the prospect of making love for the first time, but his heart played a very different kind of tune to one of anticipation and excitement.

“I CAN’T DO THAT ON APPA’S SADDLE! WITH MY BEST FRIEND LISTENING TO US!” Aang backed away from Toph and covered himself.

“I thought Sokka, Katara and I were your best friends.” Toph quipped in a way that she hoped was suave and sexy, but the effect went right over Twinkle Toes’ head.

“Oh you know what I meant Toph!” Aang scoffed and grabbed his airbending staff. “Honestly, I can’t believe you would suggest we do... _that_ in front of Appa!”

“Hey, it’s not like Appa would care! He’s cool with it, right buddy?” Toph patted the old bison on the head for reassurance. “He’s probably thinking ‘settle down Aang and score with the hot chick!’ Ey?”

Toph put a big cheesy grin on her face and ‘looked’ in Aang’s direction, hoping his heartbeat would flutter at her stupid joke, just like it always did.

“I think that you think it’s okay to have sex on Appa’s back because he’s just a ‘dumb’ animal to you!” Correction – Aang’s heartbeat was as steady as it was when he told her off during their first Earthbending Training session together in ‘Bitter Work.’ And damn if it didn’t turn Toph on a little bit. “And that makes me not want to be intimate with you right now.”

“Oh come on, you know that’s not true! You know I love Appa just as much as you do!” Toph shouted in frustration and pointed an accusatory finger at Aang. “I’m just honest enough to acknowledge that Appa _is_ an animal and isn’t a prudish human like you, who is just scared of losing his virginity and is making up a dumb excuse not to go to third base!”

Toph could feel Aang’s lower lip wibble and heard Appa make a growling noise that sounded like ‘you have screwed up missy.’

“Aang I-”

“I think we should finish this date early.” Argh! Aang didn’t even sound mad at her, even worse, he sounded _hurt_. “We will talk about this later, when I’m less upset.”

Oh crud.

Aang only ran off when he was scared and that’s when Toph knew she screwed up big time.

“Aang I’m sorry.” She rushed to say before Aang could find a sanctuary and think too hard about what just happened.

“I know… I just need some alone time.” He gave her a small and sad smile before he flew off into the night sky, leaving Toph with nothing but a cold and lonely breeze to comfort her.

“Appa, I’m a big dumb animal.”

Appa made a noise that sounded like ‘I’m not disagreeing with you Toph.’

She scratched him behind the ear as a way of saying ‘sorry.’

* * *

 

 Aang still hadn’t come back from his ‘alone time’ and that annoyed Toph to no end. And when Toph got annoyed, she cooked.

Sokka and Suki had insisted that she learn the culinary arts when her traditional way of working out her feelings for the Avatar nearly sank their house on Kyoshi Island into a sand hole. Toph thought they were being overdramatic and that she had been just fine, but she found that sometimes cooking was a nice and safer alternative to let out her aggression.  

“I just don’t get it!” Toph said as she whipped eggs for Zuko and Katara’s breakfast. The Fire Lord and his betrothed were in the Earth Kingdom for a peace summit this summer and decided to pay Toph and Aang a visit on their way to Ba Sing Se. “Okay, I get that Appa and Momo are his last connection to his people – I get that! I’m not that insensitive! But the cold hard truth is – Appa is an animal! He’s probably seen a lot of stuff out there that is a lot ruder and more graphic than what I would have done to Aang on his saddle last night! Appa probably would’t even care!”

“You’d think he wouldn’t, wouldn’t you?” Katara elbowed her fiancé in the ribs just as he was about to take a sip of his dragon pearl tea.

“What was that?” Toph put her bowl done.

“Nothing sweetie, just carry on with what you were doing!” Katara put on her sweetest smile for Toph, once again forgetting that she was blind. It was time for Toph to make her pay for that.  

“Katara, I may be blind but I can ‘see’ when someone is lying to me.” Toph walked over to Zuko and smirked at him. “Come on Sparky, spill the beans!”

“Beans? What beans? There are no beans to spill here, no sir.” But Toph could feel the heat radiating from Zuko’s cheeks and the way Katara was slapping her forehead told Toph that the couple were definitely hiding something juicy. “I am an open book!”

“Okay.” Toph said, turning to leave her kitchen. “If it’s not a secret, then I’ll just ask Twinkle Toes what you were doing on Appa’s saddle.”

She could feel Zuko’s heart hammer against his chest.

“Since you’re an open book I bet he will fill me in on the details.”

“Zuko, don’t fall for-” But Katara was too late, as Zuko got to his feet and slammed the kitchen table with his fists.

“IT WAS THE FIRST TIME KATARA TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME AND WE GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT – IT WAS A CRIME OF PASSION!” Zuko screamed, before taking a moment to look at his fiancé adoringly like the love-sick idiot he was. “And oh what a passionate crime it was before Appa threw us off his back…”

Katara gave Zuko the most ferocious growl Toph had ever heard her make.

“Zuko, if it wasn’t for the ‘crime’ we committed together after your back healed, I’d be reconsidering this engagement.” But the way Katara refused to look in his fiance’s eyes and had a deep red scarlet blush on her cheeks suggested she wasn’t really angry with Zuko. Just frustrated that their biggest blabber mouth of a friend could now blackmail them into doing whatever she wanted, unless they wanted Aang to find out about the dirty deed.

“YOU DID WHAT ON APPA’S BACK?!”

Or so you’d think.

“Morning Twinkle Toes.” Toph waved at her tiny boyfriend (she had grown a few feet since their teens). “I’m happy to see ya! Are those flowers you dropped on the floor for me?”

“Yeah, yeah – of course, just give me a minute Toph.” Aang held up his finger to signal that he would get back to making up with her in a minute. “YOU FORNICATED ON APPA’S SADDLE?! WHILE HE WAS STILL WEARING IT?!”

“Almost.” Zuko chuckled sheepishly. “ _Almost_ fornicated on Appa’s back!”

“You had told me you got that injury from saving Katara from a group of nasty pirates!” Aang cried with a red, angry face.

“He almost got to that time.” Katara smugly sipped her tea despite the situation they were now in. Toph almost high fived the girl – but she was already on thin ice with her boyfriend.

“I felt SORRY for you! But now you’re telling me you got that injury from traumatising my best friend!”

“But…” Zuko looked a little hurt. “I thought I was your best friend!”

“AFTER LEARNING THAT YOU NEARLY HAD SEX ON APPA, I’M ALMOST RECONSIDERING THAT DECISION ZUKO AND YOU KNOW THAT I’M NOT SAYING THAT LIGHTLY!”

“AANG YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND THE WAY KATARA LOOKED AT ME, HOW COULD I RESIST THAT?!”

“OH PLEASE – SHE USED TO LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT BUT SOME OF US HAVE SOME SELF CONTROL!” Aang scoffed.

“Pfft.” Zuko pouted. “Are you sure, Aang? Because no man or woman alive could resist that look from my fiancé…” 

The silly Fire Lord used this as another excuse to stare lovingly at his future wife. Katara just took another sip of her tea, ignoring her boyfriend’s silent plea to let him save her from the pirates again. 

“Hey! I am fighting with you here! Stop using this as an excuse to flirt with Katara!” Aang shrieked.

“Toph.” Katara whispered to her friend. “Usually I would intervene in their fights, but I’ve learnt that if we leave them alone for 45 minutes they will kiss and make up on their own. Wanna ditch them to go mud wrestling again? For old times’ sake?”

Toph was glad to have a friend who was never too old to play in the mud. She had a lot of playtime to make up for after being stuck in her parent’s mansion her whole childhood and Katara was happy to oblige after hearing Toph’s sob story – though she was still a Madame Fussy Britches about getting any speck of dirt inside her house. Bei Fong Mansion wasn't even Katara's home, so Toph didn't know why she made such as fuss!   

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

Katara was right about Aang and Zuko. After ten minutes of screaming at each other, ten minutes of apologising to one another and five minutes of wailing, followed by a fifteen minute cuddle session that was concluded with some pats on the back for luck – Aang went right back to calling Zuko his best buddy.

“Thanks for letting me borrow your handkerchief Zuko.” Aang blew hard into it. “I really needed it.”

“Uh…” As Aang held it out for Zuko to take back, the Fire Lord said: “You can keep it. My apology gift for nearly losing my virginity on your other best friend.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you going to make up with Toph now?” Zuko pointed to the flowers that had been left on the floor. “She was really upset about your fight this morning.”

Aang looked at the untouched scrambled eggs with guilt.

“Yeah… though I’m still mad at her.” The way he pouted made Zuko laugh because he looked just like the 12-year-old boy he wanted to hunt down and take back to the Fire Nation. Zuko thanked Agni every day that the little rascal had outsmarted him until the very end.

“Aang.” Zuko said in the kindest tone of voice possible.

“I know, I know!” Aang said. “I know she loves Appa! I mean – she talks to him the way she talks to us and that’s one of the reasons I realised I was in love _love_ with her Zuko! Love _love_! But when she proposed what she did last night it felt… gross. She’d never suggest doing that with you guys close by, so why would she want to do that where Momo and Appa can see?”

“Perhaps because she comes from a culture where people don’t see animals as having the same awareness or moral beliefs as them?”

Aang glared at Zuko.

“You’re getting really good at this diplomacy thing.” Aang said. “Too good. It’s scary, go back to being an antihero prince again.”

This made Zuko laughed so hard milk would have snorted out of his nose.

“But seriously, have you told Toph any of this?”

“…No.” Aang crossed his arms. “I was going to but then she called me a coward for not wanting to sleep with her.”

“And are you scared of having sex with Toph?”

The tips of Aang’s ears turned red. He wouldn’t look at Zuko, even when the other man put his hand over his palm to show Aang that he was in a safe place.

“… Maybe.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know… It’s a big step in a relationship. It’s not something I want to do just because Toph’s hair looked really, really good that night and because her eyes are _so_ pretty.” Zuko wanted to hug Aang again because of the dopey, love sick look he had on his face.

“Aang, sometimes that’s the best reason to have your first time.”

“Zuko I’m not you – I will not drop by pants for a girl just because she gave me bedroom eyes.”

“Hey! I happened to drop my pants that night because I’m desperately in love with Katara!” Zuko huffed. “And when she and I have a fight – we talk to each other instead of moping or cooking breakfast.”

“Oh really?” Aang quirked an eyebrow.

“I love Katara but we are from cultures that are as different as night and day – if I didn’t talk to her about our problems then who knows where we’d be right now.”

Aang frowned.

“Are multicultural relationships that much hard work?” Zuko patted the frightened little monk on the shoulder because in that moment – he looked like a frightened and vulnerable child.

“ _All_ relationships are that much hard work.” Zuko smirked. “At least the ones that are worth it. Don’t leave things unsaid to your partner just because you’re scared. If she loves you like I think she does, she’ll get it. Eventually”

Aang smiled and hugged Zuko.

“Thanks man, I love you.”

“Love you too buddy.”

“Well, well, well – been gone mud wrestling for nearly a good hour and here I find you cheating on me with Zuko!” Aang froze in his spot at the sound of Toph’s voice. “I’d be devastatingly heartbroken but then Zuko is a fine piece of ass…”

“TOPH!”

“What? I’m blind Katara but even I can see those washboard abs and hear that silky-smooth voice!” Toph winked at Aang. “Am I right Twinkle Toes?”

Twinkle Toes didn’t say a darn thing and didn’t even comment on the mud soaking Toph’s clothes. He just pulled himself away from Zuko’s arms, so he could embrace his girlfriend without a care for his outfit and enjoy the earthy scent that he had missed last night.

“Toph, can you and I have a proper discussion outside?” Aang asked. “No fighting, I just want to clear the air.”

“Are you referring to my stink or the metaphorical stink that happened after our fight?”

“Both.” Katara smiled as the young couple walked off, holding hands with their fingers linked together.

“You gave him a pep talk didn’t you?” Katara smirked and put her hands on her hips.

“Well, it’ll give me good practice for when we have children of our own.” Zuko chuckled shyly. “What about you and Toph? Did you give her any advice?”

“Nope – we just let off a little steam. Usually that helps her make better decisions.” Katara grimaced at how muddy her nice robes had gotten though. “I however need a bath.”

At the word ‘bath’ Zuko’s mind only went to one place. He shimmied up to his fiancé – not caring if his princely robes got dirty as he wrapped an arm around Katara’s curvy waist and pressed her close to him so he could whisper a tempting proposition in her ear.

“Well… all that mud is going to be difficult to get out. Maybe you’ll need some help with the… difficult to reach areas.”   

The way Katara snorted made Zuko think that that didn’t come out as suave as Zuko hoped it would.

“That is the worst attempt at dirty talk I have ever heard.” Katara said.

“Well, you’ve only heard dirty talk from my lips so how would you know?” he attempted to fire back.

“I’ve read books…” Katara said.

“Is it better than the reality?”

The way Katara rubbed her womanly chest and hips against him, before giving him a breath stealing kiss told him her answer.

“Mmm…” Katara hummed. “Maybe I will need help getting this dirty, sticky mud off me after all.”

Zuko didn’t care if Katara nearly died laughing at how quick he scooped her up onto his shoulder and ripped all her clothes off once they found a shower – he was powerless to resist getting steamy with his future wife after hearing her talk like that.


End file.
